Wireless telecommunications providers may be authorized, or licensed (e.g., by a governmental or other type of authoritative entity) to utilize certain portions (or “carriers”) of the radio frequency (“RF”) spectrum. Using licensed carriers, a particular wireless telecommunications provider may offer wireless connectivity to user equipment (“UE”), such as mobile telephones or other wireless communication devices. In some situations, the carriers that are licensed to a given wireless telecommunications provider may differ on a region-to-region basis. For example, providers may be licensed to use different carriers in different counties, states, provinces, or other types of jurisdictions or delineations of geographic regions.